


Move On

by The_vindico_atrum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beautiful Harry Potter, Beauxbatons, Cunning Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, France (Country), M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Minister for Magic Tom Riddle, Powerful Harry, Sane Tom Riddle, World Domination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_vindico_atrum/pseuds/The_vindico_atrum
Summary: If you chose her, over me so be it. I will not wait for you and move on.When Harry doesn't accept every single mistake that Tom did and will not buy some half-arsed apology for tom's wrong decision.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 61
Kudos: 381





	1. Chapter-1

**Author's Note:**

> Another fanfic that was in my mind for some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated the chapter. I am so sorry for all the inconvenience caused to the readers regarding Harry's gender. As Zoya52 and Philosophie58, so kindly pointed out. Thank you. Hope you enjoy reading.

  
  
_"Harry,"_

  
  
_"Yes Tom."_

__

__

_  
  
"I have decided it. I want to marry Bellatrix Black."_

  
  
Harry just stared at him uncomprehending. She blinked twice and said,

__

__

_  
  
"I thought you said that she is not bride material?"_

  
  
Her voice was carefully blank. 

  
  
Tom grimaced and replied,

  
  
_"She is not. But I need the support of the Blacks along with the other purebloods. And marrying a Black is the best option. They are one of the oldest bloods around here, and one of the most influential. I am the Slytherin heir and despite taking upon the Slytherin name, I am still looked down upon due to my mixed heritage."_

__

__

  
  
"You already have the support of the purebloods."

 _  
  
"The younger generation Harry. The Wizengamot is still ruled by the elder generation. The only way to sway them over to my side and make beneficial alliances with them is to marry a Black. Narcissa is already bethroved to Lucius and Andromeda has eloped with that Ravenclaw muggleborn,"_ his lips curled, _" I have to marry Bellatrix."_

  
  
A flash of hurt passed Harry's face.

  
  
Tom, the brilliant genius he was caught it.

  
  
_"Harry, I like you, I more than like you. You know that. We have lived together for so long. You are my first lover, my only love, but I need to marry Bellatrix and once our 10 year plan comes to fruition, I will divorce her and marry you."_

__

__

_  
  
"No."_ Harry retorted firmly. She stood up. Tom grasped her hand.

  
  
_"Harry........."_ Tom looked at her beseechingly.

  
  
_"You want to marry Bellatrix, do it. And remember my last piece of advice to you. When you want a divorce, discuss it with your partner first. The backlash you will receive after the divorce might be massive."_

__

__

_  
  
_ With that said, Harry walked out of the café and hounds of reporters flocked to her.

  
  
_"Ms.Potter, you are reported to be Mr.Riddle's best friend. What is your view on the future engagement of Ms.Black and Mr. Riddle?"_

__

  
  
_" I am not as close to Ms.Black as I am to Tom, but I am sure since Tom has chosen her to be his bride, she must be wonderful. I completely trust his judgement."_

_  
_

  
  
_"Do you feel jealous of Ms.Black? That it is her marrying the charming Slytherin heir and not you?"_

 _  
  
"Of course not." _She replied, looking completely aghast. _" I am happy for Tom, he finally found love and Tom is nothing more than a friend to me. We grew up together in a muggle orphanage so, naturally we were close to each other, but nothing more."_

  
  
As he completed the sentence, Tom came out of the café and the reporters decided to hog him instead, providing the perfect opportunity for her to escape.

  
  


  
  


  
  
She looked inside the wardrobe, all her clothes have now been neatly piled in the suitcase. She flicked her wand and the suitcase clicked shut. 

  
  
A lone tear escaped her eye and fell on the piece of parchment clutched in her hand. She roughly put it on the vanity table and turned away from the place, 

  
  
The same place which she had started to call home. 

  
  


  
  


  
  
Harry had always been his solace. Even in the nightmare that had been the orphanage, Harry was the only one who stuck close to him, despite his aloofness and 'freakishness'.  
  
Harry was perfectly liked by the others.

  
  
Before she started hanging out with him.

  
  
Before she started to defend him.

  
  
Before she started to **care** for **him**.

  
  
Before she became his **partner in crime**.

  
  
Before she became his **very soul**.

  
  
She was always there for him. She showed him what a foolish idea it was to become a Dark Lord straight out of Hogwarts. She **made** him choose the political arena. She plotted with him their ten year and fifteen year plans. How he would change everything, uproot every corrupt pureblood and reform everything from the inside under Dumbledore's crooked nose and win.

  
  
She was my shadow, my weapon and she always supported me, she always understood. And even if she doesn't, now,

  
  
_I would make her understand._

  
  


  
  


  
  
It was a good day.

  
  
The interview with the reporters went well and of course Harry had done a formidable job to make them believe that they were 'just friends'.

  
  
She always did.

  
  
And of course the main event was after our little 'talk'.

  
  
Harry was not enraged. Usually, when she was angry or didn't like something, she would not hesitate to make her opionion known. Nobody would dare to do so. 

  
  
Nobody except Harry.

  
  
Worst-case scenario, at home, she would rage, and Harry in a temper was something even he would like to avoid, and maybe make him sleep on the couch, though it might be avoided with some careful maneuvering, but she would eventually accept it. After all, he was doing this for them. Britain would be theirs in just twenty years. He would be it's king, while she would be the queen.

  
  
_His queen._

  
  
_**His Harry.**_

  
  
They had bought a flat near Diagon Alley as soon as he could get habds on some money, that was their first year, by doing some rather shady dealings, the patrons mostly found by Harry and the dealing done by him. It was not much, but it was theirs. 

  
  
_**Their home.** _

  
  
As the door unlocked, it was dark everywhere. Not a single light was on. He switched on the lights and called,

  
  
_"Harry?"_

__

__

_  
  
_ The place was clean. 

  
  
Almost too clean.

  
  
When one lived with someone as chaotic as Harry; one learnt to live in a mess.

  
  
He entered the bedroom, a million scenarios running through his mind, how she would most likely prank him or threatened to hex him fifty ways to Sunday, or his genitalia.

  
  
It never even crossed his mind that she could have left.

  
  


  
  


  
  
A pained sob ripped through his throat. He could not remember the last time he had cried, maybe, when he was a year old or so, but the pain his chest was unbearable. He felt so unstable, unbalanced, as if many different toxic elements were let loose together with nothing to keep them together as a buffer.

  
  
How could he have not seen this?

  
  
It still felt so surreal. 

  
  
Had she not promised him she would be with him.

  
  
_**Always?** _

_****_

_****_ ****

**_  
  
_** There would be no one else for him except her. No one.

  
  
How could she not know that. She knew him better than himself. She understood what was going on in his mind. Whatever was troubling him would be dealt with without him even knowing.

  
  
A sharp pain wracked through his chest as he remembered the contents of the letter. 

  
  


  
  


  
  
_**Dear Tom,**_

_****_

_****_

  
  
_**I loved you. Always had. And I thought you did too. Maybe you do, in your own way. I am leaving. Away from here. Away from home. Away from you. I will try to forget you. And you should too. You chose her over me. So be it.  
I will not wait for you and move on.  
I hope you will always be happy with your choice. I know you will one day rule Britain, but I am sorry that I can't be with you.   
As much as it might pain me, I am a woman of my word. I promised you, I would never force myself upon you when I become unwanted.   
Guess what I always feared did come true, huh?**_

_**  
** _

  
_**  
I know you would try to find me, even if I tell you otherwise, so go ahead, try to find me, and when you don't, let me go, don't cling to the past. You have such a bright future in front of you. Don't waste it on me.** _

_****_

_****_

  
  
_**I will always care for you, you will always be there in a special place of my heart, just like the other people I love. I just hope you don't do anything to sour our sweet memories together.  
And don't forget my last advice, okay?**_

  
  
**_Your ~~love~~ ex-friend_**

 _ **  
  
Harry**_

  
  


  
  


  
  
He would find her.

  
  
She was the one who taught him that nobody turned away from Tom Riddle,

  
  
Nobody,

  
  
_**And it includes Harry bloody James Potter.** _

  
  



	2. Chapter - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom Riddle and Dumbledore at the French MOM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly loved all the comments in the previous chapter. Thank you for all the support.

_"My Lord."_

_  
  
"Rise Lucius."_

_  
  
_ The man kneeling on the cold marble floor rose elegantly.

_  
  
"Report"_ The shrouded figure commanded.

  
  
_"My Lord, the auror department is discussing to close down the missing case. There is no clue and no leads as to whether she is even here on England or not."_

  
  
A malicious hissing followed the statement.

  
  
_"Remind me Lucius, who do you work in the Ministry for?"_

  
  
There was a dangerous undercurrent in that seemingly calm tone.

  
  
_"You, my Lord."_ The pale man replied shakily.

  
  
_"Then tell me, why hasn't there been any trace of her anywhere? How can a group of aurors, handpicked by you, from around the world, who are supposedly the best in tracking and stealth, not found a single girl, regardless of whether she is in England, or not?"_

_  
  
_A shiver wracked his frame.

  
  
Lucius didn't reply. How could he when he himself had no idea how she managed to vanish of the face of Earth.

  
  
A displeased noise escaped the figure's throat. And guttural voice cast,

  
  
_"Crucio."_

_  
  
_ Lucius twitched upon ground, trying to hold in his screams. Twenty seconds passed and the curse was released.

  
  
_"Any other person who has any _useful_ thing to report?"_

  
  
His question met silence.

  
  


  
  


  
  
Despite what many people thought, Albus Dumbledore really had everyone's best intentions in his heart. He alone came to know people the most, things not noticeable to others, in just one glance. It was part of the reason, he always treated Tom Riddle so unjustly. It was part of the reason, he always liked Harry, always pushed those two together, in the most inscopicuous manner possible. He was a soul seer. Not a seer as the word implies, but one who could feel the souls, feel their intentions, feel their purity. He had seen many a souls which were tainted but not all were evil. And sometimes, he would find that rare dark souls, whose darkness had already seeped to their very core. The first time he saw such a soul was when he was a teen. That soul was that of one Gellert Grindelwald. He skipped on his time to look out for his family, ditched his duties, did everything to stop that soul to reach eternal damnation. He always had hope. Hope that he would be able to redeem him. He would be the one to do it.

  
  
So, prideful he was back then,

  
  
And so utterly foolish.

  
  
As his heart died, he decided that he would be foolish no more.

  
  
But it looked like fate clearly despised him.

  
  
Years later, he found another such soul. It was dark, dark like the shadows, darker than even Gellert's had been. His heart wept at seeing such a dark soul, residing in such a young child. He then knew that he would burn the world, if, no, when, he could.

  
  
Ensuing, she entered, and he was momentarilly blinded. She wore worn and faded dress just like the boy, but the brilliance of her smile, the kindness in her eyes and the brightness of her soul, one that he had never witnessed before in the long years of his life, re- awakened his long dead heart. For teh first time in many, many years;

  
  
He felt a spark of hope again.

  
  
Years passed, and people flocked to them. The perfect duo. Yes, he might be a bit harsh to them by sending them to the orphanage every year; but even he knew that they would not stay there for long. and surely they did buy an apartment near diagon Alley. Both of them did it. Together. He was learning to share his problems with others. With years, he could see the love formed between the two. They were practically inseperable. Even though the darkness of his soul did not dim, but the expressions of those desires did.

  
  
After all, it was the choices that defined who they truly are, far more than their abilities. He could finally see the future of the Wizarding World in capable hands. He was getting rather old after all. But all his hopes were for naught. He should have known, something would always go wrong. Tom married The young Ms. Black and Harry disappeared.

  
  
Everyone was drawn in towards the charming Tom Riddle, but only the ones brave enough entered his ranks.

  
  
Ever the brilliant politician, Tom Riddle became the youngest ever Minister of Magic at the age of 29.

  
  
And how could he not? The people loved the social rights activist. Only a handful of people, mainly Dumbledore and his faithful friends seem to think awfully about that handsome politician. After all, anyone who made laws about magical orphanages for orphaned magical children and a pre-primary school, could be nothing but a kind hearted, generous man.

  
  
But what could not be seen by public didn't escape Dumbledore.

  
  
His soul darkened than ever before and both the souls of the resourceful Ms. Black and Tom started to get tinged with insanity. Her departure and his subsquent marriage did more harm than good.

  
  
He could never allow Tom to win.

  
  


  
  


  
  
France was the most grey area that one could find. And he had to form allies in this time of peace so that when there was war, because there would inevitably be war, he could rely on someone other than only the Order of the Phoenix. He had been trying to get in contact with France's Minister of Magic for ten years.

  
  
And , of course Tom would get to know about it. The only good outcome of this was that France finally accepted to meet with them. Given that both would be present along with an unbiased neutral party.

  
  
A date was decided and a common portkey was provided to both the parties. Tom was as always impeccably dressed and on his arm was the lovely Miss Black, well Lady Slytherin now. No sneers were directed towards him. He looked like a man on a mission.

  
  
He just prayed to whatever deity that was listening to somehow help him secure this alliance and not allow Tom any further control than what he already has.

  
  


  
  


  
  
In a whirlwind of colours, they reached the atrium of the French Ministry of Magic. It was artfully decorated filled with flowers and vibrant colours. It had a very cheery disposition. It made Tom ill. And the pain of course flared. All this reminded him of _her_ and he didn't want to get reminded of her. Not now.

  
  
A girl wearing a cerulean blue dress with a pleasant smile approached them.

  
  
_"You must be Lord Slytherin, Lady Slytherin, Lord Dumbledore, Lady Bones."_

__  
  
After getting slight nods from all of us, _ _

__  
  
_"Please follow me. The Minister is waiting eagerly for you."_ _ _

__  
  
Once we reached the Minister's office, things went very awry. The man though not much of a looker was a perfect politician. He shot down every single one of all of my and even Dumbledore's suggestions and by the end of four hours, the clock chimed, signifying it was noon; the lunch break had officially started. _ _

__  
  
Crushing the urge to curse the spit out of the man, he offered a charming smile._ _

__  
  
_"Maybe we should reconvene at a later time."__ _

__  
  
_"Of course."_ He graciously replied._ _

__  
  
A whoosh and a magazine came out neatly of a fireplace. La Vogue was emblazoned across the front page. Finally, something to use against him. Looks like teh Minister was into girls. Now, all he had to do was to get him to lie with Bellatrix and he would be in his control._ _

__  
  
_" Minister, I didn't know that you were into fashion."_ he said teasingly._ _

__  
  
He chuckled, a knowing expression in his eyes and replied,_ _

__  
  
_"I am not. But with a wife as beautiful as mine, who can resist seeing it on the cover page of a magazine,"_ he kept the magazine on the table, _" Speaking of which, she must be arriving shortly. I did promise her a lunch date."__ _

___  
  
_ Dash out the previous plan. I require a new one._ _

__  
  
_" If you don't mind could I have a look?"_ Bellatrix asked politely._ _

__  
  
Atleast she was making herself useful, I noted disgustedly. I just need to threaten the wife and a family man such as him would be immediately under my control._ _

__  
  
Bellatrix picked up the magazine and my heart hammered on seeing the cover page._ _

__  
  
The first thought that came in my mind was _ _

__  
  
Beautiful._ _

__  
  
It was her._ _

__  
  
She only used to wear jeans and a shirt when we were young, I had never seen her wear that. His cold heart cried out in relief and before he could process anything further, a knock sounded at the door, and the door opened to reveal,_ _

__  
  
_Her__ _

__  
  
_Harry.__ _

__  
  
**_My Harry._**_ _

__**  
  
**She just strolled in across away from him and planted a kiss on the Minister's face._ _

__  
  
He saw red. _ _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!


	3. Chapter-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little conversation and some memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved your comments for last chapter.  
> Thank you so much for the support.  
> Hope you like this one too!

It was all around him, in him, pouring out of him in waves. It was so very _red_ and _hot_.

And suddenly, _it_ came.

  
Spreading around the him, reaching deep inside of him, latching onto him. The watery calm trying to cage a raging inferno. The sense of calm was of the like he had not witnessed in twenty years. It seeped into him. It was flowing through his veins, to his limbs, reaching the taut spinal cord, the frayed ends of the nerves to his vital organs, his brain, his lungs, 

  
**_His heart._ **

It felt as if he could breathe for the very first time in twenty years.

The water finally overode the fire leaving only wet embers and darkness in its wake.

A blinding white burst behind my eyelids. I waved my hand and the light dimmed. There was an acute drop in sound beside him, and I pried my eyes open.  
Without the presence of.......... whatever it was, I felt;

  
_"You must feel thoroughly washed out. Don't worry. It is expected in cases of magical exhaustion."_

**_'_ ** **_Magical exhaustion?'_ **

  
I only managed to croak out a weak, _"Pardon?"_

  
_"Lord Slytherin, you are in St.Mungos, France. You were admitted here due to a particularly serious case of magical exhaustion. You must not......"_

  
As she, because it was definitely a she, prattled on about the do's and don't ' s during magical exhaustion, I tuned her out and focused on the main problem here. It must be a backlash of that....... _thing_ , after all it calmed down his magic.

But........

_Magical exhaustion_.

He couldn't use _magic_. No magic. Fear tightened his chest. He had vowed to never feel this vulnerable again. He could be attacked here and he could not use any magic to defend himself. To protect himself. He never felt so alone. A deep seated longing raised it's head in his chest........

  
\------------------------------------------

A young boy, barely seven, lay on tattered mattress in a grim, dull grey room. His neat raven curls were falling in disarray, as he tossed and turned, never quite comfortable. A cold, wet cloth was pressed on his forehead and a soft sigh escaped his throat. Fingers carded through his hair, gently scratching his scalp. The bed dipped beside him, and those same hands shifted to lay his head on her lap. The cloth was removed from his forehead. A discontented noise bubbled in his throat. The cloth was dipped in water a wet squelch of draining the excess water could be heard. The cloth was once pressed on his forehead. She bent forward, her breath tickling the fine hairs on his neck and ears. She murmured with that soothing, gentle voice of hers,

_"You are going to be alright. I am here now. You are safe. Nobody can harm you now. Nobody will harm you **ever** again."_

A quiet voice, which could barely be heard sounded through the room.

_"Stay."_

_"With you?"_ She asked surprised.

For a moment, just a moment, she hesitated. 

In that moment, he felt more unwanted, more desolate, more exposed, more frightened than ever in his entire life.

All because of _her_. 

And then that moment ended, she replied, her voice soft.

**_"Always."_ **

He curled up tightly against her and felt a calmness reaching inside him, lowering the burning sensation, finally lulling him to sleep, curling up against her, feeling more safe than ever before.

\------------------------------------------

He remembered, the meeting gone wrong, the Minister's wife.

_Harry_

  
His Harry

  
Was in France.......

  
Found her.

Guess, Lovegood was right after all, things we lose did always have a way to come back to us in the end if not in the ways we expect.

I only needed to draw her out over here, in St. Mungos.

  
_"I don't recall any altercation that I might have been stuck in. Pray tell Ms."_ I made a show of looking at her St. Mungos Badge. Trainee Healer. They assigned _him_ a _trainee healer_.

Swallowing my anger, I continued, _"Ms. Dupreaux, how did I end up with magical exhaustion?"_

  
I sit up. Dupreaux rushed to my side, trying to lay me down.

_Again._

_"Lord Slytherin, you are not well - enough..........."_

  
I swiftly cut her off mid - sentence, not wanting to hear her voice any more than necessary.

_"_ _I am sitting up on my own aren't I? So, as you can see well enough, I am **not** an **Invalid** and am completely capable to **Sit Up** on my own._"

Her face turned an odd shade of puce.

_" But Healer......"_ she started again.

  
_"Tom, my boy."_

  
**_No,_**

Please someone tell me it is _not him_.

I looked over at the door. Dumbledore, strode in, Madam Bones in tow alongside him, with his signature purple and orange robes, looking very concerned. Bellatrix following shortly after.

Who let that bitch inside a hospital, anyway?

If he already didn't have a migraine, he was bound to have one now.

_"I hope you are feeling well."_

_" That was quite a display back at the office."_

It was Madam Bones. 

_"I have seen many people knocked out for days with a magical exhaustion as severe as yours."_

She said impressed.

As if _he_ was among those people.

_" I hope the meeting is still scheduled after the lunch is over."_

A bell chimed. 

_" I am afraid you missed lunch it seems."_

I prepared to get off the bed, getting no answer to my previous question.  
  


_"Lord Slytherin, unfortunately,"_ she started sensing me trying to get off the bed,

_" Stay right there. You are **not** to get off that bed for **atleast two days**."_

I whipped my head around so fast that I am sure that my neck creaked.

It was the voice I imagined for so long. I was dure I would do anything to hear that sweet, innocent, melodious voice once again. I was desperate as a thirsty man, in the desert.

It was the voice I wanted to hear every day for the rest of my life.

_Harry_.

\------------------------------------

_"Harry, stop. I am trying to read."_ he said exasperated.

_"Well, I am not stopping you from reading, now, am I?"_ the tone was light playful.

_"My brain will turn to sludge with the amount of nonsense you are sprouting."_ he retorted, amused, despite himself.

_"If you could hear Slughorn fawning over you all day, I am sure you can hear a few hours of me talking nonsense."_ she quips back.

_"Besides, if you had been actually listening to my plan rather than trying to eat that entire tome, I wouldn't have to repeat it that many times, now would I?"_

_" Your plan is reckless, dangerous, and a million things can go wrong in there."_

_" You are completely exaggerating."_

_" Oh, you mean that you are going to put that beast,"_

_"Fluffy,"_ she pointed out, helpfully. I ignored her.

_"The Beast,"_ continuing pointedly, _" to sleep using music, of all things,"_ his tone became derisive, _" because, Hagrid,"_

_"He is my friend and he knows his creatures,"_

_"Told you so. Even if it does fall asleep, you want to jump down a trapdoor, without knowing what is under there first, which could be poisoned spikes, suffocating gas, cursed objects, venomous tentacula, mandrakes,"_

_" What?"_ she had a look of utter bewilderment on her face.

_"What I mean is anything that could potentially lead to our untimely death,"_

_"But,"_

_" Don't even bother arguing, you know I am right. This is clearly a trap which is designed to kill or atleast permanently maim a person, since they are there to prevent an experienced dark wizrd from getting whatever artifact it is supposedly guarding."_

_"But I have you,"_

And what could he even say to that?

His face softened a bit before resuming it's previous arrogant exterior.

_"While your confidence in me is truly astounding, I know thanks to you, "_ he emphasized on 'you', _" exactly where I stand, and what are my strengths and weaknesses," I spat the word, " And in front of a wizard well - versed with the Dark Arts I, "_ he gritted his teeth, _"stand no chance. The maximum I can do is delay the inevitable."_   
His distaste for the idea must have shown on his face, because the other fell into a contemplative silence.

She suddenly dove inside her bag, and brought out a roll of parchment and her quill. She quickly scribbled something for a minute or ten, only sounds of scratches filling up the silence beteween them in the hushed library.

_" There."_

She thrusted the parchment in his hand. In the barely legible chicken scrawl that was her handwriting lay a detailed plan. On the top was TEN YEARS written in capitals. Each year starting from the next year, which happened to be their second year to four years after Hogwarts had been planned.

_"Well, I am still working on the detailed structure of each month's goals, and if you are able to achieve them which I am positive you will be able to, you should be up for the Ministry candidature by then. Not to mention if we played our cards right, You can have the purebloods support, be the leader of the Dark Faction in the Wizenagmot, while_ _simulataneously becoming the Minister of Magic. "_

After a while, she said, tapping the back of quill on her bottom lip, _" Should be doable by the time you are twenty - five tops."_

A split grin, spread across the boy's face

_" Have I ever told you that you are my favourite strategist?"_

She looked at him directly into his eyes, understanding what he means to say,

**_Thank you for your support, I will be the best, if only to keep you beside me, always,_ **

Not that she understood the last part then,

She replied, _" Why, I believe so, yes."_

Still grinning he whispered, _" Perfect."_

Laughter bubbled in the throat of both the children, so sure of themselves, believing they would change the world.

The librarian looked over to the laughter of the children, but seeing those two smile so freely, even she didn't have the heart to shush them.

\-----------------------------------

_"Harry."_ I said it more like a statement, something he was glad for, atleast his voice wasn't quivering.

_"Mrs. Potter de Morgue, will do Lord Slytherin."_

Her tone was inflectionless. No emotion were let through that impeccable mask.

Where was his Gryffindorish Harry, who always had her emotions on her sleeves? Atleast she was talking, he could work with that.

It hurt that his Harry would use the very same tone that she used with their bullies in orphanage with him. 

But even more so was the rush of adrenaline in his body that made him give her a charming smile. Not that it would affect her. It would just serve to piss her off even more.

The irony. The first time he felt truly alive in the past twenty years is when she rejected him, not even giving him the courtesy to use her name.

_"Forgive my impudence, Lady de Morgue,"_ and wasn't calling her that a shard of ice through his chest, _" I believe I am well enough to attend that meeting, after all Minister de Morgue must be a very busy person as you would very well know."_

A minute flinch, almost imperceptible, but one that was still there, I could see the understanding in her eyes, those plans, her plans; The never ending schematic structures, details beyond comprehension of any others, meant only for their eyes.

_" Of course Minister, but you must try to understand that no healer is authorised to let you go home so soon. Now, if we have to stun you for keeping you here in our care, we will."_ she said good naturedly, a playful lilt to her tone. 

It was forced.

Oh, she had gotten good in these games, the past few years.

**_Don't force my hand or I'll just stun you._ **

A threat but not a threat.

Well, two could play a game.

_" Ah but what makes you think when the stun wears off, I won't set out discretely for the meeting myself?"_

I asked, my tone was curious and completely light. My eyes, however were not.

_**What makes you think that I can't break the stun and do whatever I want in that ministry of yours.** _

_" I assure you Lord Slytherin, a guard would be here at all times and you would be heavily monitored."_ she said waving my 'concerns' off.

**_Oh, I assure you, our 'guards' can handle you._ **

_" And besides, wouldn't it be more......... pleasant for both of us, that you stay here voluntarily rather than forcing you to stay here?"_

**_Yield, you aren't winning this round._ **

Tough luck, Tom Riddle however never, ever gave up.

_"Now where would be the fun in that?"_

He grinned unrepentantly. 

  
An action that had never felt so natural in the last twenty years than it felt then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was nothing explosive, ' cause according to me, if anything explosive happens, that too in front of others, it was going to happen in a strenuous situation.  
> And not to mention Tom is very good at controlling his emotions in front of the others, and Harry, well, she would not explode until someone provokes her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.


End file.
